Stubborn Love
by haveyounomercy
Summary: “Listen. I love you like mad. But I’m not going to do something silly just because you demand me to.” “You jumped off a 5-story building for a picture of me once.”Two childhood friends reunite. KyouyaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm finally back! I actually had no idea what I was going to do, but suddenly I had opened a new document and was writing. Everything came naturally haha. This was really fun to write, and I hope it's cute. Reviews are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

Chapter 1

"Listen. I love you like mad. But I'm not going to do something silly just because you demand me to."

"You jumped off a 5-story building for a picture of me once."

"I was young. I was crazy."

"It was 2 years ago."

"You know 2 years is 730 days, right?"

"This is getting ridiculous."

"This was ridiculous to start with."

"So I take that as a no?"

"Take it as a hell no."

"I'll give you a reward kiss. On the cheek, of course."

"I'll start packing."

"See you, childhood friend."

"Bye, manipulative bastard." Hanging up, I heaved my suitcase out of my closet and began throwing stuff in. I silently thumped my head on a wall after a while.

"Stupid, stupid Kiyo! Why the hell did you agree?" The whole day those thoughts ran through my head. It chanted itself annoyingly as I negotiated the deal with my parents. It repeated itself angrily as I called up my best friends and told them what I was doing. It screamed itself as I dug the expenses for the airfare and lodging. I sighed as I crawled into the bed that I probably wouldn't be sleeping in for a long time.

"Because I love him."

When I boarded the airplane with a bottle of water and a banana 2 days later, I scanned through the scripts I had written over the past few days. The Host Club had asked me to fly all the way from Canada to go home back to Japan to record a movie.

I had already graduated from college, even though I was only 17. I had majored in filmmaking and the professors had all loved my work. The only difficulty was, I had majored in ANIMATION filmmaking!

Now, I had to create 7 different looks, personalities, and parts. It also had to be a story. He said they would get the production and all I needed to do was produce, direct, and make the entire movie. I was such a lovesick fool.

But then again, it had been the first time in 6 years that I had heard his voice, and now I was on a plane headed for Japan to meet him in person as well. I guess it wasn't so bad. I fell asleep halfway and dreamt of frolicking on a meadow of flowers with him.

"Miss, we've landed at the destination." A flight attendant shook me awake gently. I yawned and smoothed down my long brown hair and adjusted my cap.

"Thanks." She nodded politely as I left the plane. It seemed to be my lucky day. There wasn't a line at customs and I had gotten a rather large man to help me get my suitcase from the conveyor belt. Ask and I shall get.

I laughed at the thought of me in a crown ordering random people around. As I walked along the path for people arriving to the country with all the rabid families waiting for their loved ones I looked for him.

Everyone was gone. It was 45 minutes after I arrived. I was pissed.

I looked up at the sign over my head.

"Domestic Arrivals" was written in huge bold letters. I thought while staring at the sign. Domestic… What was that word again? Damn, I totally forgot. Domestic, domestic, domes-

Crap. Domestic = Inside the country. Guess who went through the wrong gate? I hurried through the doors and went to find "International Arrivals".

"You're. Late." You could see the aura around him was laced with poison.

"Sorry." I didn't bother explaining. Suddenly rushing through the gate while frantically looking at the ceiling muttering "International, International" should have given him a pretty firm grasp of what happened.

"Next time I won't forgive you." He grunted.

"Hey, what about the reward kiss? And a proper greeting wouldn't hurt."

"Welcome to Japan. I hope I can make your life a living hell, Kiyo." He smiled menacingly and kissed me on the cheek.

"And I love you too Kyouya."

"I don't love you. You know that." He took my luggage and walked on.

"Yeah, but you know that I do." I followed him happily. We got into his limo and he drove me to my hotel.

"Tomorrow I'll have someone pick you up. Take this, and always have it on." He handed me a cell phone. "The driver will call you. I'll give him strict instructions to leave if you don't appear in 5 minutes."

"How grumpy." I pouted. After getting out of the car, I heaved my suitcase out of the trunk alone. After I slammed down the trunk, I smiled.

"Good-" The car had already roared away. "Geez." He was so cruel. I lovingly patted where he had kissed. The bastard was still as lovable. Waving at the direction his car had left, I dragged my suitcase into the hotel.

"Ring Ring Ring" I grumbled in my sleep. "Ring Ring Ring" I looked at my vibrating phone.

"Hello?"

"I'm here to pick you up."

"Okay, thanks." I looked at the clock. 3:00 pm. It must be jetlag. I got out of bed tiredly. Then, a flashback from yesterday appeared.

"_I'll give him strict instructions to leave if you don't appear in 5 minutes."_

Yelping, I threw on my clothes. Grabbing one of those free muffins they give you at hotels I leaped down the stairs. Granted, I was on the 8th floor, and I should have used the elevator, but I was still half-asleep and stupid.

"Gwoo Mowin." I mumbled to the driver with the muffin in my mouth.

He just nodded and handed me a napkin. After waiting for me to dislodge the muffin form my mouth, he took me to the school. I fumbled in my bag which I had thrown in water, my scripts, the cell phone, and a map of the school.

In roughly 20 minutes, I stood outside the door to the Third Music Room. Pushing it open, I was face-to-face with an angry Kyouya.

"What took you so long? Did you read the map upside-down?"

"No. I'm not that stupid." I laughed. "I just got a piece of muffin smeared on the exact place where the Host Club was. What are the chances of that?"

"You're such a blockhead." I bowed. He stalked off grumpily.

"Everyone, this is my childhood friend Kiyo." I waved as he paused, after noticing he emphasized the word 'friend'. "She's majored in animation filmmaking and is going to help us make a movie."

"Hi. I'm Kiyo, and I'll be in your care for a while." Suddenly two identical looking boys stood by my side.

"So, Kiyo-chan, what's…" One said

"…your relationship with Kyouya?" The other finished.

"I'm totally completely in love with him." I stated bluntly. They burst out laughing. "It's not a joke." I shook my head, sighing. "And he absolutely hates me. Such is the world of love."

"We like you, Kiyo. Dominate the world with us?" They chorused.

"Anytime." I smiled. I then spoke a bit with everyone. The basics I gathered was: Haruhi – the only pratical one, a girl. Hikaru and Kaoru – evil twins. Honey – cute and lovable. Mori – silent. Tamaki - …idiot.

"You and Tamaki will probably make great friends." Kyouya voiced.

"Hey, Kiyo. Is it just me or is Kyouya even more cynical and sarcastic with you?" Haruhi asked.

"You're absolutely right. He's way meaner, and he did it in the beginning to annoy me and make me give up. Now it's out of habit."

"How long have you known each other?"

"Well, we've known each other for 10 years, and I've loved him for 8."

"Wow."

"Yup. And the number of years he's detested me is probably 10 as well."

"You're really stubborn, aren't you?" Hikaru asked.

"You've noticed?" I smiled.

"By the way, why haven't we heard from Tono yet?" Kaoru asked.

"He's been over there since he was called an idiot."

"I know how to handle this." I went over to Tamaki, and held out my half-eaten muffin. "Here, looky, it's a commoner muffin!" Tamaki immediately sprang to life, and looked at the muffin in interest. "Ha, too bad. It's actually a hotel muffin." I took a huge bite out of it. He went back into his corner.

"See? All better." I walked back toward the twins and Haruhi.

"How did you…"

"Kyouya updated me about him just in case."

"So, what ideas do you have about the animation?" Kyouya asked from behind his laptop.

"Oh." I shuffled in my bag and produced the scripts I had made. Walking over to Kyouya, I stuck them into the trash can. "These won't work. The people in here can't possibly pull off these kinds of characters. I'll just write a new story and base the characters so that the people won't have too much difficulty playing them."

"How long will this take?" His glasses glinted.

"Don't know." I smiled as his scary aura came back.

"I'm very irritated right now."

"I couldn't tell."

"Go home and get started."

"Yes, sir!" I turned on my heel after saluting and sat down next to Hunny.

"Can I have some cake, please?"

"Okay, Ki-chan!" I munched on strawberry cake as I felt his gaze like daggers on my back. Finishing it, I sat back and drank tea.

"Ki-chan, I think you should go back. Kyou-chan's mad. Ne, Takashi?"

"Ah."

"Alright then." I stood up and walked to the doors. "Bye, everyone!" I waved and they waved back, all wearily. I closed the door behind me.

"Ah," Opening it again, I stuck my head in. "Love you, Kyouya!"

Closing it, I skipped down the stairs. After calling the driver, I sat down on the steps and played with my hair. Today I had escaped near death, and it had been fun. I wonder what story I should make.

Waiting in the elevator, I took great pleasure in imagining Kyouya as the princess the brave warriors needed to save. If I did that, he would hate me for real, I giggled.

I frowned to notice my hands were shaking. He would hate me. But maybe him hating me would be better.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi, to first time readers of my stories, I introduce one of my past characters today. I don't think you absolutely need to read the story **_**Can you make a decent cake?**_** first, but it might help. Also, thanks to the wonderful ****akinaxxx**** for threatening me. Who says friends from school are nice? Also, thanks to ****RandomChibiDemon-chan****, ****JustABlackRose****, ****iKawaiiAishiteru****, and ****sand-storm94**** for doing something about my story, be it reviews, story alert, author alert, or favouriting it. **

**Big hugs and a banana for every one of you! Oh, and one more thing. This chapter is a little bit on the drama side. Actually, it's very dramatic. Sorry if it becomes depressing! I'll try to make the next one lighter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't. I never will.**

Chapter 2

Stretching, I yawned. I had worked for 4 hours straight and I still hadn't come up with much. I was just about to finish a first draft when the president of that Host Club had called and said he wanted Haruhi to be a female character. What, so now I'm supposed to write a harem?

Then, he went on to say that he wanted me to base the story as a parody of a well-known story! So, after calling up some friends and getting a copy of the book, I had come up with characters.

A classic Cinderella story. With poor Haruhi as Cinderella, she would be worked night and day by her step-mother Kyouya and step-sisters Hikaru and Kaoru. One day she would be granted her wish from a magical fairy godmother named Hunny, which turns her pet mouse Mori into a horse that pulls a carriage with Haruhi inside to meet the prince Tamaki.

Now that that was cleared, I started writing. Within days I had enough to put together for a play. I called Kyouya.

"Hello?" His voice was calm.

"Hi, it's Kiyo!"

"Oh." I could practically hear him frowning.

"I've finished writing!"

"Alright. I'll tell the driver to get you tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"We're going on a trip today."

"Can I co-"

"No." He shot me down before I had even finished my sentence. Harsh.

"Why not?"

"I'm hanging up."

"That is so unfair! I'm so killing you tomorrow!"

"Bye."

The tone was dead as I smirked. Taking out a piece of paper, I dialed the number carefully.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kaoru, it's Kiyo."

"Ah, you're finished?"

"Yeah. And Kyouya doesn't want me to come on your trip!"

"Okay. We'll send a driver. Where do you live?"

I reeled off the address and got myself ready. "See you there!"

As I waited for the car, I walked to a muffin store. Buying one, I decided to give it to Tamaki. Maybe I was a little to harsh to him last time. When the big shiny car arrived, I opened the backseat door to find a girl with long brown hair appear.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. This is probably the wrong car…"

"No, it's okay. You're Kiyo-chan, right?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Kaoru asked me to come along too, and pick you up on the way. By the way, I'm Saki. Kaoru's girlfriend." She looked around. "Oh, and this is his car."

"Nice to meet you, Saki!" I bounced in and we started chatting. She seemed like a nice girl, and I made her promise to let me eat her cakes sometime.

"Alright. We're here at the beach." The driver called out.

"You go out first. I'll sneak in an ambush attack on Kyouya."

"Alright." When she stepped out I heard several screams of delight. I crept out and threw myself on Kyouya.

"HI!" Nearly choking him, I smiled brightly.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a secret." I zipped my lips.

"You asked Kaoru." He wrote in his notebook.

"You're too smart."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Why am I surprised?"

"Hey, Kiyo!" Hikaru called me from somewhere far away.

"Well, bye darling. Try not to miss me too much!" I waved Kyouya goodbye and bounded over to Hikaru and the others. I didn't have to look back to know he was shaking his head.

"So?" I approached Hikaru, Haruhi and Kaoru who was hugging a red Saki.

"We'd like to know how you and Kyouya met."

"Oh. It's an interesting story." I sat down on a log. "So, my father had sent me to see my arranged marriage candidate. While I was talking to him, he had been all smiles. I liked him immediately. As we talked, he used his charm and I had fallen in complete love with him. But once his father left the room, he turned his back to me and the freaking 7-year old started talking on his cell phone. When I tried to get his attention, he turned to me coldly and said: 'Shut up. You're annoying.' My little 7-year old heart was broken. I went to the door in tears. Holding the door open as I stepped outside, I cried 'Meanie!' and slammed the door with all my might." I sighed.

"That's cruel. It's so like Kyouya." Haruhi shuddered.

"No, I'm not finished yet." I sighed again. "So, I slammed the door hard, remember? Yeah, well there was a problem."

"It came off its hinges?"

"It broke?"

"The dad heard it and punished you?"

"No, no, and no." I buried my face in my hands. "It was a revolving door."

They laughed so hard they couldn't speak.

"Excuse me! That door left a bruise for a month and a half!" I complained.

"Ha… She… Revolving… Ha…" Was all that came out as a response.

"Fine then." I raised my chin in the air and stomped over to Tamaki. "Here, I bought you a commoner muffin. It's real this time." He took it and was about to thank me when a fist sent him flying.

"Don't talk to him. His stupid-ness is contagious. He will unpurify your mind and soul." Saki said with a solemn face.

"Um, okay." I talked with them some more. I heard lots of stories, including the one where Saki met Kaoru.

"That's such a sweet story!" I laughed. "Invite me to your wedding!"

"Okay!" Saki gave me a thumbs-up.

"What?! Wedding?!" Kaoru went red. We all laughed. I looked over at Kyouya. He was sitting in a beach chair, taking notes.

"Whatcha doing?" I kneeled next to him.

"Analyzing."

"I have a question."

"Keep it to yourself."

"Is this Host Club for your own benefit?"

"Of course. Everyone here is using it for their own benefit."

"Are you still trying to overpass your brothers?"

"Naturally."

"Why do you need to overwork yourself like this?"

"I'm not overworking."

"Why don't you just give up and enjoy your high school life?"

He snapped shut his notebook. "I don't know why I bother talking. You're just an only child who has had a happy life and always will. You'll never need to work really hard to get something you want. You have never felt that you're on the losing side of something. That's why I hated you. It didn't matter for you as long as your husband was handsome, right? You didn't even care about your future."

I frowned. "I worked really. Really. Hard to get my filmmaking license."

"Are you sure it wasn't just your dad helping you?"

"He wanted me to go into accounting. I chose my own path."

"Of course you did."

"You're so stuck up. Like you're king of the universe or something. You don't even know what I went through in Canada."

"What, did you break up with your boyfriend? Or did one of your little friends backstab you?" He had on this sticky sweet tone.

"Shut it. I was shunned in college. No one wanted to talk to the little prodigy child."

"I was shunned the entire of junior high."

"You are so stubborn."

"You're egoistic."

"Egoistic? Are you kidding me?" I leaned forward. "I don't want to hear that coming from you, the person who uses his friends for his own merit. I bet you've never even lost anything important to you in your life."

"I lost my sanity when I met Tamaki. I bet you lost your first love or something pathetic like that."

"Correction. I'm losing my first love."

"Is that something that should make me feel bad?"

"Please. The most you could ever feel sad for is if you're stocks went down."

"I have important things in my life that I treasure."

"What? Your notebook and your laptop?"

"Anyways, I've heard enough of your sob story. So you got dumped and backstabbed. Welcome to high school life."

"Sorry. I didn't know that getting your leg amputated was part of the normal high school life."

He stopped. He looked at me. "What?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N *takes a deep breath* Hi! A quick thank you to ****ToonyTwilight****, ****Siriusly Demented 93****, ****Volcanic Monsoon****, ****patriot16****, ****Amaury****, ****I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010****, ****AngelHost19****, ****ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp****, ****nemo4lyf****, and ****xXAznKittieLuvsTurtleXx****! **

**And of course, to my scarily dedicated friend/fan ****akinaxxx**** and the other reviewers ****RandomChibiDemon-chan****, ****JustABlackRose****, and ****iKawaiiAishiteru****, love you all!**

**And for gifts, well how about some muffins and a personal trained monkey servant (to protect you from the freakishly large and aggressive monkeys, are you happy now ****RandomChibiDemon-chan****?)! **

**Hope you like it, I'm going to start with an outsider's POV!**

**Disclaimer: argh**

Chapter 3

"Hunny-senpai…"

"Yes?" Hunny took his fork out of his mouth.

"Those two have been staring at each other without saying a word for a really long time..." Haruhi pointed at the silent unmoving figures of Kyouya and Kiyo. They did nothing but stare intensely into the other's eyes.

"Oh, it's okay! Offer them some cake and they'll be fine!" Hunny handed her a piece of cake.

"Easy for you to say…" Haruhi looked at the statues. "There's a dark unapproachable aura around them." She turned back around.

Hunny had already stopped listening. He was stuffing cake in his mouth, yet again. Haruhi sighed. Suddenly, one of the statues moved. Haruhi cast a glance at the twins. Hikaru had fallen asleep and Kaoru had fallen asleep as well with Saki on his lap. She looked back at the moving statue.

Kyouya had risen from his seat, and was leaning over Kiyo. Slowly he moved up a pant leg. His face turned green as he lowered it again. Then he sat back down in his position and just kept on staring. He had once more become a statue.

"I brought my scripts with me." Kiyo's voice was dry.

"Let's take a look." They rose from their seats, and walked to find somewhere where the light still shined clear enough.

**Kiyo's POV**

He read through them painfully slow. I rubbed my eyes and stretched. We had spent at least three hours gazing into each other's eyes, and let me tell you, not one bit of it was romantic. It was just plain creepy. None of us had the nerve to look away.

"These are good. Tomorrow you should distribute them."

"Okay." I smiled. "Should I highlight Tamaki's part for him?"

"It's your choice."

"So, what should we do now?"

"All of those brats have fallen asleep." I laughed to see that even the seniors and Haruhi were snoring softly.

"I guess I should be going, then." I stood up.

"How did it happen?"

"What?" I gulped. His gaze was unwavering.

"Don't act dumb."

"It was when I was getting that picture."

"You didn't tell me there were injuries!" His eyes went wide under his glasses.

"You didn't ask." I sat back down. "Even then you were a cold-hearted demon." Laughing, I lied down on my back.

"But you still loved me." He chuckled. "You are one scary woman."

"How so?" I raised one eyebrow.

"You got your leg amputated for me, but now you're chasing after me, determined as ever to be my girlfriend."

"I do not aim to be your girlfriend!" I said indignantly. "I aim to be your bride."

"Not like I care."

"You will care. Someday, Kyouya, I'm going to make you beg me."

"Okay. How about now?" My eyes bulged.

"W-w-what?" I sputtered, my face going red.

"I beg you to give up." He blocked my flying fist.

"That was mean. Very, very, mean." I pouted, crossing my arms.

"So I should take that as a hell no?"

I laughed. "You still remember that?"

"Of course. I remember everything."

"Oh, sorry. I forgot that you're a nerd."

"I am not a nerd."

I sat up to inspect him. "Notebook handy, glasses, perfectly styled black hair, indifferent attitude. Looks like a nerd to me." I resumed my position on my back.

"Oh, really. Well, do you know what you are then?"

"What?"

"A masochist. An emo. You have suffered so much, and no matter how I push you away, you come back for more. I just took out all my anger on you and you're laughing like an idiot."

"Fine, I'm a masochist. So be it. But I still love you."

"See what I mean? My presumptions are always right."

"Nerd detected. Beep Beep Beep!"

"Shut up."

"Fine. But in return-"

"No. I'm not doing anything for you."

"You're always cutting me off. You never listen to-"

"I'm heading back."

As he started off, I made a face at his retreating figure. "NERD!"

"Be there at 7:00 am." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"SEVEN IN THE MORNING?!" I shouted. No response. Bastard. I stood up, brushing the sand off my pants. I was about to leave when I looked at the ground we were sitting on, and noticed that while he was sitting he had etched a little word into the sand.

"Sorry."

"Awww, he's so cute…" I murmured. Gently piling the sand into my hands, I hugged it. All I ended up with was a very itchy neck.

"I forgive you." I wrote back. Even though he would never be able to see it, it felt really good to write them. Picking up my sandy scripts, I headed toward the others.

_The Next Day_

"Alright, everyone, get your scripts in front of you! We'll do a simple read-through today. Starting, NOW!" I yawned as they began reading.

"_Oh woe, is me. I am so lonely, being the only sane person in this house."_

"_CINDERELLA!"_

"_Make me a new dress!"_

"_Scrub the bathroom floors!"_

"_Help me with my make-up!"_

"_Make me breakfast!"_

"_CINDERELLA!"_

"_Coming, coming."_

"_Cinderella. Pay close attention."_

"_Yes, step-mother?"_

"_I have calculated, and all of these years of filling you up with food and buying you clothes, your debt has come to 8 million yen."_

"_8 million?"_

"_Yes. Now, to repay it, you'll be our personal servant."_

"_But step-mother, is that not what I have been doing all this time?"_

"_It does not matter. Now, this Saturday we are going to the special ball hosted by the prince. There, he will pick one of my lovely daughters for his wife." _

"_A ball? With the prince and dancing and high-class foods?"_

"_Yes, but you will not take part. You shall stay here and boil for us peasant's cup noodles and help your sisters look beautiful."_

"_Make me prettier!"_

"_No, me!"_

"_Don't take those tones, children."_

"_Yes, mother."_

"_Now, Cinderella. Start the preparations!"_

"_Of course."_

_Narrator: Two days later_

"_Ah, the evil is finally gone. And lucky me, she brought those annoying pricks with her as well. I am so hungry, I wish to eat high-class food, like fatty tuna…"_

"_DAH DAH DAH DAHHHHHHH!"_

"_What? Who are you?"_

"_I am Honey, you're fairy god-mother."_

"_Please. Those things do not exist."_

"_Do you want to go to the ball, Cinderella?"_

"_How do you know my name? You're pretty nosy."_

"_Well, I'm here to help you. In exchange for some cakes, of course."_

"_What kind of fairy god-mother asks for things in return?"_

"_Fine, fine. Beebitty Bobbitty Bunny Usa-chan!"_

"_Hmm? I seem to be wearing a beautiful dress. What happened?"_

"_I gave you a magical dress. Now, for transportation… Ah, you'll do."_

"_No, that's my best friend, Mousie!"_

"_I shall turn Mousie into a cart-pulling horse! Beebitty Bobbitty Bunny Usa-chan!"_

"_Squeak."_

"_Mousie's a horse! How is that possible?"_

"_There, now you can go to the ball, Cinderella! As long as you come back before midnight, then everything will be okay."_

"_Alright. Bye, Honey!"_

"_See you!"_

_Narrator: At the Ball_

"_Wah, so many foods…"_

"_Who is that beauty drooling over the tuna?"_

"_Mother, even her drool is dazzling!"_

"_Hush, children."_

"_Thank you all for coming here, my beautiful roses!"_

"_Kyaaa! It's Prince-sama!"_

"_W-w-who are you?"_

"_Oh, just someone from around town."_

"_Would you like to dance, princess?"_

"_Not really, but okay."_

_Narrator: 12 o'clock_

"_Ah, I'm sorry prince, I need to leave."_

"_What? Why? I've fallen in love!"_

"_Me too, prince, but I need to boil my peasant's cup noodle!"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Sorry, but I must leave!"_

"_No, wait! What is that? A ring? I shall use this ring to find her again!"_

_Narrator: Three Days Later_

"_I am so tired. No one fits this ring; I can only hope she is in here!"_

"_Prince-sama, we have been awaiting you."_

"_Yeah, yeah. Just show me the girls please."_

"_Kyaa! It really is-_"

"_-the prince!"_

"_Sorry, the ring does not fit any one of you."_

"_No, prince! I am only fatter because I had Cinderella cook me too much cup noodle recently!"_

"_Who is this Cinderella? Show her to me!"_

"_I am here."_

"_Give me your finger. My, it fits! You are my princess!"_

"_I have waited long for you."_

"_Marry me, princess."_

"_Sure."_

"_Sorry, but this girl owes a lot to me. Pay me back before you marry her!"_

"_Here. Is this enough?"_

"_Let's see… 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 million. That should be about it!"_

"_Okay. Now, princess, let's go live our dreams!"_

"_Bye, step-sisters!"_

"_No, don't take our Prince-sama!"_

_Narrator: And they all lived happily ever after._

"And finish! That was good reading, everyone!"

"What's with this ending?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Oh, I was bored, and couldn't think of any more ideas!" I smiled.

"And Kyouya approved of this?"

"It's good enough."

"That's my cutie!" I glomped him, and he pushed me off.

"Don't call me that."

"Okay."

"Alright. I'm going to the bathroom."

"Do be careful, cutie!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey! I've sort of lost track of who's who so I'll just say thanks to everyone here. ****I'llxBexUrxEnigma****, ****lilypop8****, ****iKawaiiAishiteru****, ****AnkeaEnkeli****, ****JustABlackRose****, ****miki725****, ****AngelHost19****, ****avamaleki****, ****whatacatch'Donnie****, ****Amaury****, ****GreyLily****, and of course ****akinaxxx****, thanks for continuing to read my story! Big hugs to you all because I can't afford anymore stuff to give away!**

**In this chapter I introduce (dun dun dunnnnnnnn) rivalry! Although rivalry sometimes comes in strange forms… whatever. I was bored and hungry and a bit delusional when I wrote this, so don't blame me if it gets too weird! **

**I wonder if anyone actually bothers to read this =.=…**

**Disclaimer: la la la ( I bet no one reads this either)**

Chapter 4

"Welcome back, cutie!" I ran toward Kyouya and hugged him. "Hmm?" I felt something bumpy underneath my arms. I took my arms away and stared at two big brown eyes. Someone was hugging Kyouya protectively and giving me the death glare.

"Who the hell are YOU?!" We said unanimously.

"I'm a student of this school!"

"I'm an animation filmmaker!"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"None of your business! Now get off my Kyouya!"

"YOUR Kyouya? He's MINE."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm better for him anyways, so back off."

"How so?"

"I'm short, I'm cute, and I have big eyes! Do you have any of those traits?"

"Well I may be tall and normal-looking but I have something you could never have!"

"What would that be?"

"I'm a girl!"

He kept his grip on Kyouya and glared at me. "I am way more feminine!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you're a guy!" I snapped my fingers. "Oh snap!"

"Oh no you didn't! Don't you 'oh snap' me!" He snapped in a Z formation.

"Can. You. Please. Get. Off. Me." Kyouya forced out.

"Fine!" He huffed. Then he turned to me. "I bet I know your whole story! You came here for something stupid and fell in love with Kyouya because he did a bunch of heroic deeds! You haven't even said your feelings yet!" He smirked. "I'm one step ahead of you! I saw him in the hallway and confessed right away!" Crossing his arms, he did the eyebrow thing. "Burn."

"Too bad." I grinned cockily. "I've known him for 10 years, and have told hi I loved him 94890 times." I turned around. "Kyouya, I love you!" Turning back, I put my hands on my hips. "Take that! 94891! And as of yesterday, we had our 17th major fight! Ha!" I stuck out my tongue.

"Shut up, already. What's your name?" He snarled.

"Tell me yours first."

"Ryoka Natsu!" "Ryoka Kiyo!" We spat out at the same time.

"Wait…what?!" Staring at each other, our mouths dropped open.

"*#&&#$*&*&$^!" He started swearing.

"Mom? Who the hell is Ryoka Natsu?" I yelled into my phone.

"Your cousin, dear. He's a year older and lives in Japan. Why?"

"*#&&#$*&*&$^!"

"They really are alike…" Hikaru muttered to Kaoru.

"Yeah, even the asterisks for the swears are the same." Kaoru replied.

"No, the authoress just copied and pasted it…" Haruhi sighed.

"SHUT UP! WE'RE HAVING A FAMILY BONDING MOMENT!" Us cousins shouted.

"So, cousin… I guess we're rivals now." I stared at the baby-faced senior.

"Che. We can't be rivals if there's no competition in the first place, ugly."

"You mean I don't even have a chance?"

"Duh."

"That's not what a high school senior is supposed to say!"

"He's a high school senior?" The twins burst out.

"Why are you surprised? He's a senior too, right?" I pointed at Hunny, who hadn't the slightest clue what we were talking about. Cake was all that mattered, and everything else he didn't need to bother about.

"Oh, yeah." The twins went to play with Haruhi.

"Anyways, Natsu…" He was gone. I looked around. There was Kyouya, sitting in his chair typing away, like normal. With the exception of having Natsu gripping onto his waist.

"What are you doing?" I tried to rip him off. Kyouya went on typing.

"Stop dragging me, ugly!"

"Stop calling me ugly, homo!"

"Ugly!"

"Homo!"

"Ugly Witch!"

"Glasses-fetish Homo!"

"Stupid Ugly Witch!"

"Baby-faced Glasses-fetish Homo!"

"Both of you just shut up." Kyouya stood up and pried Natsu off his waist. He had on the most evil aura I had seen so far. "Let me make two things clear. I'm not gay. That doesn't mean I like you, either." He pointed at me. "Also, I absolutely hate. Hate. Idiots who can't see that someone is WORKING!" His voice rose and we were thrown across the room.

I landed on the ground, and Natsu came flying onto my leg.

"OW!" We cried, me rubbing my leg, him rubbing his back.

"What is your leg made out of? Metal?"

"As a matter of fact, yes it is."

"What does that mean?" I quickly slid my leg out of his hands and stood up.

"Never mind." Helping him up, I smiled.

"What's that stupid grin for?" He looked disgusted.

"You really are feminine…" He punched my shoulder.

"Damn, for a baby-face you have a pretty hard punch…" I frowned.

"Don't underestimate me, cousin."

"Geez, that sounds so cheesy. I'm going to the infirmary." Waving goodbye, I blew a kiss at Kyouya. "I love you!" I stopped. "94892 times!"

I closed the door as I heard swearing. Walking along the empty hallways, I slowed my pace. Maybe some guy would pop out and fall in love with me too, and then Kyouya would get jealous. Giggling at the thought, I saw a student out of the corner of my eye. He didn't look bad, but Kyouya was better of course. Giving him my best smile, I walked past him swiftly.

Never heard from him again. Damn. I'm just not good at this kind of stuff. After all, I've never had a boyfriend even thought I was 17. I did have my first kiss, but it was stolen after I was caught under the mistletoe with some guy from college.

If only he would appear again and be totally in love with me… I sighed as I pressed ice to my shoulder. Come to think of it, didn't he plan to study abroad? I thought back to our conversations.

"Kiyo-chan?" I vaguely recognized the voice. Slowly turning my head around, I prayed.

"Hi, Kiyo!" It was a girl. I have the best luck.

"Um…" I mumbled, not knowing who she was.

"Oh, I'm Hanamura, remember?" She laughed. "I dyed my hair."

"Yeah, it looks nice. It's been a while." She had been my roommate, we didn't go to the same college but we had shared the rent in a small apartment. She had been really nice and my best friend during college days.

"What are you doing here?" She sat beside me on a chair.

"Oh, I'm doing a film for the Host Club. You?"

"I'm the school nurse."

"That's right, you went to nursing college!"

"You have a pretty bad memory, Kiyo-chan…" She smiled.

"Sorry, but my mind's pretty messed up right now." I smiled weakly.

"Yeah, that's okay."

"Hanamura, do you have a boyfriend?"

"W-w-well," She went bright red and showed me her hand.

"You're married! That's awesome!" I laughed at her redness.

"Y-yeah, I met this guy, and coincidently his name was Hanemura, and we just connected." She stuttered and blushed.

"That's so cute! How many years?"

"1 and a half." I hugged her.

"I'm so jealous. The guy I like hasn't connected with me at all." I laughed.

"Don't worry; there are plenty of fish in the sea, Kiyo."

"Hey! Don't make it sound like I'm going to fail!" I swatted her arm. "And for your information, I am looking for men, not fish."

"Okay, okay." We talked for a bit and we shared our stories and giggled like every 5 minutes. Finally I stood up and took my leave. Walking down that empty hallway again, I felt a little alone. Everyone had someone, and suddenly I got a horrible sinking feeling that mine wasn't Kyouya.

"Geez, are you jealous of Natsu?" I asked myself. I already knew the answer. Damn right I was! The little homo had more girly charm than I did! I was in danger of losing my first love… to a guy!

It hit me like a block. Actually, I bumped into a wall, but nevertheless a thought came running into my head. Kyouya had stated he wasn't gay. But maybe he just didn't want to admit it in front of everyone. Or maybe he just said it to shut us up.

My mind was spinning. I stopped outside the door. When I opened this door, I might see the sight of Kyouya and Natsu being all lovey-dovey. The thought gave me the shivers. Opening the door a crack, I strained to hear something.

"Kyaaaa! Haruhi looks so cute in a bunny suit!"

Shutting the door, I blinked. What?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Such a late update… Please don't spaz out and eat me, because I taste real bad. Don't ask. **

**Anyways, here comes the long list of names I have decided to call the Holy Honours List of Wonderfulness. ****Amaury****, ****silvrstreak****, ****iKawaiiAishiteru****, ****B.D. Gerretson****, ****Kookie-chan****, ****I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010****, ****JustABlackRose****, ****SmartOotori****, ****RoonieBear1294****, ****Twilight Winter Rose****, ****KyouHaru****, ****jjnnrr****, ****Love Is Hard****, ****ivyslade****, ****RandomChibiDemon-chan****, and the lovely ****akinaxxx**** (whose mittens I will return to when I have time), thank you and enjoy your stay at the Holy Honours List of Wonderfulness. Please come again!**

**Guess what? Another moody chapter that has drama written all over it. Joy! Now, I am pretty sure this chapter is way too dramatic and if you find it so then please tell me :). I hope that the next chapter is more happy -.-. **

**Now before I end this endless droning on and on, I'd like to ask you guys something. Should I keep posting the Holy Honours List of Wonderfulness? It takes up a lot of space but its fun to write. Also, I'm taking another of my past characters, this time from **_**The Devil's Combo**_**. If you're too lazy, then the basic facts are that Yazuna looks completely like Tamaki and acts like Kyouya. **

**Disclaimer: hah. **

Chapter 5

I sat drinking my tea as Haruhi muttered things as she walked around with a bunny suit taped on to her body. Tamaki and the twins were doing some kind of foolish nonsense and Hunny was eating cake. Everything was in order, and I couldn't be more settled in.

"You. What are you doing here, spending private time with my Kyouya?" Natsu stuck an accusing finger in my face.

"Natsu, it's not private time if there's other people there," Sighing, I turned to my pouting cousin. "Besides, I have a right to be here."

"What would that be?"

"I'm the filmmaker, so I need to hang out here sometimes."

"What filmmaker? It's been a week and a half since we read off from the script and you still haven't done anything new." Kyouya said bluntly.

"Oh yeah? I'll go find someone to help me tonight!" I huffed.

"What's wrong, Kiyo? You're so edgy today…" Natsu said disgustedly.

"I've called everyone I know who knows how to put together an animation and not one of them can come!" I leaned backwards, rubbing my eyes.

"Then do it by yourself!"

"No way! How can I make a whole animation by myself?"

"Well, how many assistants or people are usually used to make a film?"

"For a film, it would be well over 70…" Natsu's mouth dropped open. "But for an animation, it would be around 20… But for a cheap homemade one like this two or three people in charge with a few assistants will be fine."

"You're such a know-it-all."

"Are you kidding me? You asked me first!"

"You could have just got to the point in the beginning without using all that boring chatter."

"Oh, shut up you dweeb."

"You shut up!"

"No, you!"

"I have a lawyer!"

"I have a friend who's a lawyer!"

"I'm older!"

"I've already graduated!" Natsu paused, not knowing what to say. After a few minutes of stuttering and "Oh yeah? Well I… I…" he raised his chin and stomped out the door.

"This is just not working so well…" I sighed.

"Ohohohohoho!" A strange voice came out of nowhere and I heard machines crank as the floor opened up and a brown haired girl rose from a platform.

"Who are you?" The Host Club groaned.

"I am Renge! I specialize in helping the Host Club out and finding stuff to 'moe' about. I know a person who probably can help you!" She posed.

"Um, okay. Can you call him, then?"

"Not a boy, a girl!" She looked shocked at my mistake.

"Whatever. Can you call her?"

"Okay!" And just like that, she was gone.

"What's with her?" I asked the twins.

"Slight brain malfunction." They replied before skipping away.

Suddenly, my ears pricked. There was something wrong… I closed my eyes and focused on my hearing. Something… Something was different. Taking a deep breath, I found it.

Instantly opening my eyes and snapping my head around, I looked at Kyouya. "Why aren't you typing?"

There was no answer. Kyouya was (oh the horror!) holding one hand in front of his face as if to cover something.

"Are you blushing?" In one swift motion, I was beside Kyouya and fighting to lower his hand.

"No."

"Then why are you holding you hand like that?" I tugged and the hand finally fell, revealing one really huge smile.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I backed away.

"Nothing. I just have a feeling I know who that person is."

"What person?" My head was spinning. I no longer felt calm and peaceful.

"The one who Renge was talking about."

"O-oh." I went to sit in a chair. I breathed in and out several times. What was going on? Kyouya smiled genuinely, I met someone new and was about to meet another one, and she was going to help me with the film.

We all turned toward the door as a slight knocking sound was heard. I held my breath as she walked in. She was beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking. But something about her… Oh my god.

"AHHHH!" Hikaru cried.

"It's Yazuna!" Kaoru shivered.

"What's so bad about her?" I turned to Haruhi.

"She looks just like senpai, but her personality is like Kyouya's."

"So like a beautiful evil genius?"

"Yeah. Together, they have the power to control the world."

"What do you mean, 'together'?"

"Can you not see the dark aura above their heads?"

I looked to see Kyouya smile that big smile and shake her hand. Something in his smile unnerved me. They spoke for a while, pausing to write a word or two, laughing occasionally. The others cowered in fear but I just sat back down.

"Kiyo, right? I'm Yazuna." Nodding, I shook her hand. We talked about expenses for the equipment and I showed her the scripts. She told me about some ideas she had and we had a full plan at the end of an hour. It was only me and her in the room, and we were finishing up our little talk as we gathered our things.

"Do you want to ride home with me?" I asked, raising my cell phone.

"No, that's okay. Kyouya told me he would take me home. He's probably waiting right now." She smiled, and left.

Gripping my cell phone, I made my way over to the big couch. Lying down, I closed my eyes. The lump in my throat had only grown this past hour and my face was tired from having a smile plastered on it.

"She's nice." I said out loud. Great. Now I was talking to air. I looked around the room for something human-shaped to talk to. At least it would be more comforting than talking to myself.

My eyes fell on Kyouya's laptop. I wandered off to sit in his chair. I placed my hand on the shiny cover, and ran it up and down the surface.

"Looks like he left you, too." I laughed softly. "He never forgets you. You're so precious to him. But today, he left you behind. He smiled like a fool, he laughed without emitting a scary presence, and he did something that would not give him great merit. What's happening?"

The machine just sat there, as if to say it didn't know.

"Me neither." I put my arms on top of it, and then I rested my cheek on my arms. I sighed quietly. "Me neither."

Around an hour later, I stood up stiffly. Stretching my body, I touched the place I had been lying on. "You're pretty comforting for something that's made of plastic." I kissed it, and called the driver.

Standing in my room, I had a fit. Well, it was more like my inner soul threw a tantrum. I was angry, then I was crying, then I was confused. The whole time I had been sitting in a chair, just making weird expressions with my face. "He never did those things for me…" I muttered as I got into my bed.

"Why?" I stared at the ceiling. It was 1:00 in the morning, and I was still wide awake. I felt like a kid at a slumber party, knowing I should sleep but I just couldn't. Too many things were happening around me.

"This is stupid. I have a meeting with Yazuna tomorrow at 8." My throat went dry as I said her name. Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it have been someone with less of a connection with him, less beauty, and have less of an attitude like him? She was perfect for him in every way.

Why couldn't it have been someone like me? No one was more different, I knew that. I thought I could handle Natsu, but Yazuna was just out of my reach. When was the last time I saw Kyouya smile like that? Of course it was when the dollar reached its highest. That was the only memory that I had of him smiling. Pathetic.

This was going to be one long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Oh yeah, an early chapter! I'm really energetic for some reason, so this chapter might be a little on the crack side. This is sort of a filler, but it has important information and it leads up to a very important chapter! Yes, sorry but there is already a countdown to the last chapter. I think that including this one, there will be 3 chapters and an epilogue. So I guess that makes this story have 9 chapters, if I don't suddenly extend or shorten it. **

**Time for the Holy Honours List of Wonderfulness! This time it's short because of the early update XD. Thank you and a big group hug for ****hannaadi88****, ****freyasakura****, ****RandomChibiDemon-chan****, ****HaileyHavoc****, ****JustABlackRose****, ****I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010****, ****KittyPersona**** and as always, ****iKawaiiAishiteru****! Group hug to death! Squish them bones!**

**Anyways, in this chapter I only have Kiyo and Yazuna. It gives a tiny peek into their weird friendship and the bond that's growing between them. Obviously, Yazuna's more open than Kyouya. That doesn't stop her from speaking her mind, though. I like this chapter; it gives off this really girly best friends vibe that makes me go "Awwww". Also, I promise that no more characters that become Kiyo's rival will be added! The last thing I want this to be is a harem. So the story will stop at being (to quote ****JustABlackRose****) 'a love square or a four-sided love triangle'. So sorry guys, probably no Kyouya jealousy, because being Kyouya, he most likely won't show it. At least that's how I see him. **

**Disclaimer: :S**

Chapter 6

"I'm soooooooooooooooo tired!" I groaned, leaning back into my chair.

"Don't whine, it's annoying." Yazuna flicked my forehead.

"But it's been so long since I've had a normal sleep of 6 hours!"

"4 hours is plenty of sleep. When you become a professional, expect to be even more tired." She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"But when you're a professional, you get assistants!"

"That only means more people to take care of." God, she was like Kyouya.

"Whatever. I'm going to put all my effort into this, and then sleep."

"That would be unhealthy, forcing your body like that."

"To think I thought you were nice at first…" She had turned out to be just like you-know-who after we started working together. We spent 3 whole grueling weeks in a tiny little studio perfecting the animation and fitting in the sounds. The studio was too small for everyone so we had to get a recording of the sounds and insert them in. Today was the last day, however. After one last quick edit and sound check, we would hand it in to the company that would produce and distribute them. Thank god for that.

"It's finished!" I cackled evilly, trying to impersonate Dr. Frankenstein.

"Someone's had too much coffee." She murmured.

"Excuse me?" I glanced down at the 7 empty coffee cups. "Two of these are yours! I'm trying to stay awake here!"

"You need to start on decaf. Calm down. Be quieter. Become sane."

"I am sane. I'm just happy to be finally finished, that's all."

"Let's go submit it already." She got up.

"Shouldn't we change first?" I stared at our clothes. She and I had been sleeping in the studio, and we always wore whatever was comfortable. Besides, no one was going to come here anyways. Presently I had on a set of very soft monkey pajamas, and she was lounging around in an old sweatshirt and sweatpants rolled up to her knees. We looked like dorks.

"It wouldn't help to have a bath either." She pointed out. Both of us had hair that looked like big afros waiting to explode out of the lazy ponytails they were kept in. My bangs were messily clipped out of my face and stray hairs popped out everywhere. I had bags under my eyes, and my face was colourless. I was surprised the mirror didn't break when I looked into it. Yazuna's face was clear, pristine and perfect. Typical.

"Fine. We'll come back here in say, half an hour?" We shook hands. I raced to my hotel, and frantically cleaned and dressed myself. I headed off 5 minutes early bathed, dressed and a smile on my face. I rounded the corner to find Yazuna beautiful as ever, CD in hand waiting for me. Again, typical.

"Finally! Let's go!" I dragged her excitedly through the streets while chattering nonsense.

"I thought you were tired…" The edgy tone in her voice made me stop mid-sentence. I missed it. These three weeks I had not seen nor heard the familiar annoyed face and sharp words. Damn, I really did miss Kyouya. Of course, I had Yazuna who said the exact same things with the exact same tone, but it wasn't the same. One time I even considered stealing the recording so I could hear Kyouya's voice, even if he was acting as an evil step-mother.

"What's wrong?" Yazuna shook my shoulder. I smiled.

"It's nothing." We walked on, but thoughts still ran through my head. Sure, Yazuna was tough, crude and scary, but she was much nicer and cared a lot more than him.

Maybe I'll call him tomorrow morning. I giggled at the thought. Without a doubt he would hang up before 5 minutes.

"So, are you staying in Japan for long?" Yazuna asked out of the blue.

"No, I'll probably leave in less than a week."

"Why? Is it urgent?"

"Actually, my wallet seriously cannot afford for me to stay here much longer…" I winced.

"That's too bad. You really do have talent."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. These three weeks went by pretty smoothly. Honestly, I expected to be working with you for around 2 months." She smiled a little.

"I'll miss you too." I grinned.

"I'm going to deliver it. You stay here." I sat in a chair inside the building. I was leaving in a couple days time. What was I going to do? First of all, I was getting extremely fond of Yazuna, too fond. Was she a rival, or was she a friend? Kyouya flashed in my mind. I loved him, but he seemed a bit too interested in her. I liked her, but she was a bit too perfect for him.

AGH! I felt like screaming. Instead I just buried my head in my hands and went "Ughhh… AKGNREGNIUJN…" I got a weird look from the secretary, but most of my frustration was out.

"Ahem, sorry, but do you need some medical care?" I looked around to find the source of that annoying voice that was mocking me.

"I was just getting some anger out…" I defended as I saw who it was. Shaking my head in disbelief as the red-headed boy leaning on a wall grinned cockily, I laughed. "Natsu?"

"Hey, witch." I stood up to walk over to him.

"That's not what you say after you haven't seen someone for so long!"

"I'll say what I want, ugly."

"Homo." I swatted him.

"Uuuuuuuugly…" He hit me back.

"Weirdoooooooo…" We started a sissy fight. Giving a little squeal here and there, our hands flapped wildly.

"Ahem!" We stopped at the sight of Yazuna. "Give it a rest, you too. This is so petty, so childish. It's annoying. Plus, I think you're freaking the secretary out." Yup. Totally like Kyouya.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "So how did it go with the people?"

"Everything's good. It'll probably start selling somewhere in the next week."

"You'll have to send me a copy then." She nodded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu butted in.

"I'm leaving soon. I won't be here for when the CD starts to sell."

"Why would I care about that?" He sniffed. "I mean, aren't you getting a free copy? You make the damn thing and you still have to pay for it. What a rip-off."

"Hey!" I stuck out my tongue. "I know you'll miss me."

"Why should I? Stupid rival." He turned on his heel and left.

"What a devastating blow…" Yazuna said as I trudged unhappily out the door.

"I thought we were friends…" I moaned.

"You have such mood swings." She sighed. I mocked hurt.

"Let's go somewhere with the Host Club." She said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Before you leave, let's do something memorable." She smiled slightly.

"Um, okay. But I still have to buy my flight tickets."

"Use this. It connects to the web." She gave me a weird contraption. It looked like a cell phone, but it had a full keyboard. Shrugging, I used it.

"Finished?" She asked as I handed it back to her.

"Yeah. 5 days from now, I'll be heading back to Canada." I said wearily.

"What's wrong with that?"

"No, it's just that I have absolutely no money left. We can't do much fun now…"

"That's okay. I'll pay for you." Before I could refuse, she had dialed a number and was talking with someone on the phone. After a few more calls, she took my hand and we started walking quickly to my hotel.

"What's going on?" I panted. God, she was fast at walking.

"I booked four days at a little resort. The whole Host Club and us are having a little getaway vacation."

"Don't they have school?"

"That doesn't matter. We're going together to make a memory."

"I love you." I hugged her. "You're such a good friend."

"Only to some people." She corrected while pushing me off and dragging me faster towards the hotel.

"Why are we going so fast?"

"You need to pack. We leave in an hour."

"What about you?"

"I'll have someone ship my luggage to there."

Damn them rich kids. Wait… "Ship? We're going overseas?"

"Naturally. Are you so dense to think that we're going somewhere in the middle of January in cold Japan?"

"Oh. My. God." We were going somewhere hot, tropical.

"What? It's not such a big deal, idiot."

"Yes, it is a big deal! I've never been to places like that!"

"Well, then we're going to make something interesting to tell to all your poor little friends in Canada."

"That wasn't very nice…" I warned as I started folding clothes.

"You might not have noticed, but I don't care unless it concerns people I like." She rummaged through my closet and started handing stuff to me.

"For example?"

"You, Kyouya, the Host Club. Excluding Tamaki, of course."

"Really?" I croaked. I silently mused over what she might think of Kyouya. What kind of like was it? Like, or like like? Okay, now I was just rambling.

"You'll need this." She held up my bathing suit.

"Why?" I asked dumbly.

"We're going somewhere hot and tropical, remember?" She knocked on my head.

"Right." I imagined Kyouya, Yazuna and me running across the beach, laughing and twirling each other around. Ugh. I shuddered.

"This… will be fun…" I tried to get the image out of my head.

"Geez, Kiyo! You're too slow!" She said as she took over, stuffing clothes into my suitcase. I managed to slip in some useful stuff, and I looked at what she had packed.

My eyes bulged. I went to my closet. It was empty.

"How did you fit all my clothes into there?" I pointed at the closed suitcase, ready for travel.

"Don't fool around, we've got no time." As we got into her car she reeled off items from her closet into her cell phone to the servants at her house.

"…binoculars, a raft, matches and a beach ball." She finished.

"What was that all for?" I asked, shocked.

"I need to be prepared for anything, just in case."

"You sound like a girl scout." I snickered.

"What's that?" Oops, I had used the English words by accident.

"It's just this thing in North America. Don't worry about it."

"Alright."

I breathed deeply and rubbed my temples. A hot tropical place, Kyouya, Yazuna, the Host Club, bathing suits and a whole 4 days of 'making a memory'.

This was going to be one hell of a memory.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N The second-last real chapter! Le Gasp! One more chapter and an epilogue and **_**Stubborn Love**_** is officially finished! I feel sad just thinking about it. I made these last two chapters sort of fillers, all for the sake of building bonds and revealing some emotions that some people feel. Next chapter is going to be the confession of all confessions, so prepare for some serious drama. Don't forget, that there's an epilogue, which means the story's not actually over in the next chapter.**

**Now for the people in the Holy Honours List of Wonderfulness! ****JustABlackRose****, ****Morinozuka****, ****KittyPersona****, ****freyasakura****, ****Kaeghlighn****, ****RandomChibiDemon-chan**** and ****I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010****!!**

**When they go on the trip, they bring along Saki (Kaoru's girlfriend, if you've already forgotten) to make the numbers even. Even more friendship and bonding, plus random sparks of jealousy. Enjoy, and I promise I am going straight to working on the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I'm hungry…**

Chapter 7

I dizzily stepped out of the airplane. Never will I ever fly sitting next to Hunny again. Just thinking of how many cakes he ate makes my stomach churn. I wanted to sit next to Yazuna, damn it! I should've known that drawing lots to determine who sits next to who was stupid. Baka Tamaki.

The seating chart had looked like this: Kyouya-Saki, Haruhi-Kaoru, Tamaki-Yazuna, Mori-Hikaru, and Me-Hunny. No one was happy with the results, but we didn't do anything to Tamaki. Right now he was stepping out of the plane alongside Yazuna. He looked like a piece of paper. He was completely pale and his face looked like he had already died and went to hell.

Sighing, I didn't say a word. Suffering 3 hours next to Yazuna was punishment enough for him. The lifeless person just fluttered around helplessly.

"What did you do to him?" I stood beside Yazuna.

"Nothing." I looked at her. The corner of her mouth was curved upwards.

"Scary…" I muttered as Kyouya and Saki came out. Kaoru and Saki hugged awkwardly, and Kyouya just walked past them.

"Wow, you guys just can't stay apart, can you?" I joked, calling out.

"S-s-shut up!" They said at the same time. Such an adorable couple.

"Let's head to the resort." Haruhi walked over to the car.

"Who's rooming with who?" I asked once we were all in the huge limo.

"Decide on your own." Hikaru snapped.

"I guess drawing lots is a no-no then. I'll be with Hikaru." Kaoru smiled.

"Takashi!"

"Ah."

"Yazuna?" I smiled hopefully. She nodded.

"I guess that leaves Tamaki with Kyouya and Haruhi with Saki."

"That makes everyone happy!" Saki smiled widely.

"Why do I get put with this idiot al the time?" Kyouya sighed.

"Hey, how else are we going to keep the TamakixKyouya Love going?"

"What?" Everyone looked at me strangely.

"Nothing." I waved my hand in front of my face. "Just trying to please the fangirls."

"Something's wrong with Kiyo today…" Haruhi muttered.

"Whatever, just ignore her. We're here!" Saki shouted.

We bounded into the resort, and tried to grab the keys from the receptionist. She squeaked. "They didn't cover this in the handbook."

"Sorry, miss." I took the last pair of keys on the table and smiled.

"Room 109." Yazuna murmured as we walked past the rows of doors.

"There it is!" I pointed. On each door there was a small whiteboard, and a small marker rested on top of it. Writing "Yazuna & Kiyo" in big letters on it, I opened the door.

It was pretty nice. A bathroom with plenty of space, two twin-sized beds, a huge window balcony and lots of room everywhere.

"This is nice. I could get used to this." I grinned as I flopped onto my bed, dropping my suitcase in the middle of the floor. Yazuna stepped gracefully over it and started to unpack. She had picked her suitcase up at the airport after someone drove it over.

"Yazuna, what time is it?" I yawned.

"7:00pm." She gingerly opened the drawers and peered inside for dust.

"When are we having dinner, then?"

"I don't know. Ask the others."

"Okay!" I leaped off my bed, and opened my door to hear a 'bang'.

"What?" I craned my neck to see what had happened. I saw Kaoru and Hikaru rubbing their heads. "What are you two doing?"

"We're just fixing some of these signs." Hikaru grinned, holding up a marker. "You know, making sure everyone knows who really is in there."

I stepped outside, and looked at the doors of rooms 105, 106, 107, and 108. On 105: 'Demon King & Baka Tono'. 106: 'The Girls'. 107: 'The Perfect Twins'. 108: 'Stoic Man and Child'. 109: 'Demon Queen & Obsessed Filmmaker'.

"Hey, why do they get normal names and we have messed up ones?" I pointed at Haruhi and Saki's room.

"We're only telling the truth." They shrugged.

"Yeah right, you're only trying to avoid getting punched by Saki."

We turned to see Haruhi leaning against the door to room 106.

"What's going on?" Saki poked her head out.

"You know what, this is pointless." I sighed. "I just came out here to ask you guys if you wanted to eat dinner now."

"Yay, dinner! Can we have dessert after?" Hunny was by my side already.

"…When did you get here?"

"Takashi and I heard the noise, so we came outside!"

"Alright then. The only thing left is to tell the others and decide where to go." I went over to knock on Kyouya's door.

"Don't worry, we heard everything. You guys sure are noisy." He opened the door and Tamaki stepped out as well.

"Then there's only one thing left to do, right?" The twins and I took a deep breath together.

"YAZUNA!" We screeched. She shut the door to our room, and grimaced.

"You guys are such idiots." She lightly patted her ear, as if to make sure it was still there. We laughed and went down the hallway past the reception, where the same lady was looking extremely tired.

"So, where are we going?" I asked Yazuna.

"I don't know, what do you guys want to eat?"

"Steak!" The guys cheered.

"No no no, on this trip we will eat commoner food to better understand our companions!" Tamaki stretched his arms out, moving them outwards.

"Senpai…" Haruhi started.

"Actually, I don't mind that idea." Kyouya said, surprising everyone.

"Why?"

"I expect we will be paying our share of meals, so I would rather choose peasant food then our high-class ones. Besides, I doubt that I can eat foods that suit my tastes here, anyways."

"That is true. You all will be paying. Except for Saki, Haruhi and Kiyo." Yazuna gestured to each one of us. "Now, where can we enjoy some foods for the poor?"

"Is it always like this?" I grumbled. Haruhi and Saki nodded. As Yazuna went to study the map with Kyouya, I stood watching them from the back. They looked like a perfect couple. Both of them stunningly beautiful, plus they were even doing couple things. They pointed and laughed at the map, studying it carefully. I felt a small tingle, a tingle that told me I'd spend the rest of my life like this, just watching them from behind.

Shaking the words from my head, I followed the way the two led. Soon, we were standing outside a little restaurant.

"Ah. Very commoner." I glanced up at the golden arches. "Now, how did you figure out that McDonald's was peasant food, Kyouya darling?"

"Just get inside." I don't think I've ever had such a chaotic time at a fast food restaurant. Hunny ordered just about every single sugary stuff there was, and Mori just sat there, eating fries. Hikaru and Kaoru wanted the toys in the Happy Meals, Tamaki was flirting with the workers, and Kyouya and Yazuna were discussing the 'amazing things you could get for such low prices'.

"I hope you're happy Kiyo. You've just dragged us to the pits of hell for 4 entire days." Saki shook her head, and went to gather the orders.

When everyone was all settled down, I felt awkward beyond belief. There I was, sitting in between Yazuna and Kyouya, eating my burger silently as numbers and stock names whizzed past my ears. Kyouya was clearly enjoying the time being spent with Yazuna, and he didn't even try to cover the huge grin on his face.

Choking on my ice tea, I realized something. Yazuna had never even told me if she liked Kyouya. How could I have forgotten to ask her? She might not even have feelings for him! I almost smacked my forehead.

Looking around the table, I smiled as my gaze lingered on Saki and Kaoru. They had stuck two straws into the coke, and were sipping through them while gazing at each other. You could tell that they were so in love. It was probably the most romantic thing you could get in McDonald's.

"Still think its hell?" I whispered. I got a wad of straw wrapper thrown at me in response. Suddenly I felt a poke in the ribs.

"What?" I faced the culprit, Yazuna.

"How's swimming with dolphins for tomorrow?"

"Really?" My eyes went wide. "That would be awesome!"

"Only the best for you of course." Kyouya's voice made me blush. When I looked up though, a cold shiver ran through me. The kind words he had just said were said while staring at Yazuna. His gaze didn't waver, and the warmth that came off of it was heartbreaking. My chance of having a relationship with Kyouya seemed to be getting farther and farther away.

Forcing myself to tear my eyes away, I glanced at Yazuna. I thought my heart stopped when I saw that she was returning the exact same gaze. The intensity between the two's eyes was scaring me. The sinking feeling of knowing that he never looked that way at me and that her eye's had never been so soft struck me.

And suddenly the worse moment of my life was over. The moment couldn't have been even 5 seconds, but to me it had been a lifetime. A lifetime that answered all the questions I had.

She loved him. No doubt about it. No one could look at another with such warmth and softness and not care about them.

And chances are, he loved her too.

"Yazuna." I breathed. We were back in room 109, and we were on our beds.

"Yes?"

"Are we really going to be rivals?" I blurted out.

A thoughtful look in her eye appeared. "I guess so."

"How long has it been since…?" I asked hoarsely.

"Around half a year ago. Love at first sight."

"I thought you were the kind that didn't believe in those things." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I thought I was too." She looked so happy, so beautiful.

"I-I-I'm not going to g-g-give up…" I said, wanting to sound confident. She sat down on the edge of my bed. I leaned against her shoulder for a while.

"I won't lose, either." She rested her head on mine.

"If only that crazy Kyouya hadn't been born…"

"Then I wouldn't have met you."

"True." I smiled. She returned it.

"Good night." I whispered. We fell asleep in that position, and woke up with extremely sore necks.

"At the end of this trip, I'm going to make him choose." Yazuna stretched.

"Make who choose what?" I blinked.

"Idiot, don't you remember anything? I'll make Kyouya choose one of us."

"Okay. Promise we won't tear each other apart after."

"Promise." We laughed as our pinkies entwined.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Not anything to say here, other than be sure to read the A/N on the bottom after you're finished. Remember, I still have to write an epilogue, it's not over yet! For those of you who don't know, after I finished the last chapter I wrote this one straight away and in like 30 minutes. By the way, ****JustABlackRose**** just reviewed my story while I was writing this, so thanks!**

**Disclaimer: no.**

Chapter 8

The entire trip had seemed so magical. We had swum with dolphins, gone fishing, rode on horses, and so much more. The second-last day of the trip I couldn't sleep. Tomorrow Kyouya had to choose. He had to choose between her and me. Between the beautiful Yazuna and the childhood friend Kiyo.

I turned my head sideways, and saw her sleeping like a baby. She was so pretty, but her tongue was sharp. Was it always sharp though? I remembered the millions of times she had smiled at me, the times we had laughed together, and the sound of her voice promising me we would still be friends.

With pain, I also remembered the way she had looked at Kyouya, and more importantly, the way he had looked at her. Was it just me, or did his face muscles relax and his voice soften whenever she was around? He laughed along with her. He smiled huge grins when he was with her.

He scowled and made sarcastic comments when I was near him. The way he treated us, our looks, and our personalities, Yazuna and I were so different.

I restlessly twisted and turned. There was no way he would like me back, right? Or could by some small possibility he did? I couldn't think which was worse, know that Yazuna's heart was broken or knowing that mine was.

No, the worst possible scenario was if he didn't like either of us. It could've all been some sort of joke to him. I shivered. I didn't want anything to happen.

Wait, what am I going to do? With a sudden jolt I realized that if Kyouya really liked me, I would still have to leave for Canada. I didn't have enough money to stay here, and the tickets were non-refundable. Oh, crap. What sort of crack TV show was I starring in?

I went through the scenarios in my mind. Break Yazuna's heart and then return to Canada without Kyouya, break my heart and watch them live happily together, or see him reject us both for someone else.

Damn it all! I wanted to scream. I felt like my life was getting broken into a million pieces and the only way I could put them back together was to hurt someone in the process, including me.

Tears tugged at my eyes. No, I would not cry. Not until I hear what he has to say. I'm going to sleep peacefully. I repeated this to myself again and again. I guess it worked.

"Kiyo, Kiyo!" A hand shook my shoulder.

"Mmmm, what?" I looked up to see Yazuna.

"Wake up, it's the last day." She smiled sadly.

"I'm not ready." I said bluntly.

"I don't think you'll ever be."

"You're right. I'll get up." I went to dress and wash my face. The cold water was cool against my skin, and I felt strangely comforted.

"Let's make this memorable." I whispered to my reflection in the mirror.

"Where are we going, today?" Hunny asked when we were all in the hallway.

"Today, we're going to explore by ourselves. Pick a group to travel in, and tour around with them." Yazuna explained.

"Kyouya, would you like to be in my and Kiyo's group?" She asked.

"I'd love to." He smiled.

"Where shall we go first?" I burst in cheerfully.

"How about some breakfast?" His brow furrowed and he looked at his watch. Why the hell was his reaction to us so damn different?

"Not McDonald's." I said quickly.

"Okay, why don't we try this one here…" They walked in front, holding the map and pointing at destinations they wanted to go to. Suddenly I was watching them from behind, again.

"What are you guys talking about?" I linked my arm into Yazuna's.

"We want to go to a few museums." Kyouya replied, not taking his gaze off the map.

"There are those kinds of things around here?" My eyes went wide.

"Idiot, open your eyes!" He sighed.

The day was I must say, totally boring. The entire time Kyouya and Yazuna shared lively conversations about architecture, art, music and all sorts of other nonsense stuff. I was almost asleep, just staring at pictures and hearing them drone on and on.

"Kiyo, where do you want to go?" I wasn't paying attention, so I randomly pointed at a piece of the map.

"Hiking?" Yazuna questioned.

"Uh, yes. Yeah, hiking." I cursed my luck.

"Alright then, let's go hiking." Kyouya smiled (of course, at Yazuna, not me).

It was hell. The last day of my treasured trip was turning out to be the worst day of my life. It was hot, it was high, and it was hard to climb. Needless to say, Yazuna and Kyouya climbed it with ease and grace.

"W-what's wrong with you people? This is inhuman!" I declared, panting.

"It's nothing, really." Yazuna brushed it off.

"Yeah. People with normal athletic ability can go over it easily." Kyouya remarked.

"Are you saying I'm physically retarded?"

"You could put it that way." His glasses glinted.

"Asshole darling."

"What immature nonsense are you spouting?" He sighed.

"You guys are… Beyond words." Yazuna laughed softly.

"Thank you." I replied.

"It wasn't a compliment." Kyouya shook his head.

"Look! A resting place!" I pointed to a clearing up ahead, where the grass was green on a little patch of flat earth. Running to it and sitting on it, I sighed happily. "Finally."

"You were the one who wanted to do this stupid hiking trip." Kyouya said.

"Whatever, I'm tired too." Yazuna tried to stop our oncoming bicker. She sat down next to me, and we took out the sandwiches we had bought earlier.

"So…" I didn't have a chance. They were already babbling again about stocks and grown-up stuff. It was slightly annoying, the way Kyouya seemed to ignore me like that. You think I'd be used to it by now, but because he was talking to Yazuna, I was pissed.

I started thinking by myself about all the times we were together and he would just leave me out and start talking to her. At McDonald's, in Japan, at the museums, even on the last day we were spending together, damn it!

You need to show girls respect and love, and care for them, idiot. I was really angry now. I looked at the horizon. The sun was already setting. I looked at them. He was still talking with a big smile on his face and she was still looking at him warmly.

Why? Why was I always left out? I just couldn't understand.

"I think we should go now." I murmured. They stopped talking.

"Yeah, I didn't know it had been this long. Thank you for the chat, Yazuna." Kyouya helped her up, and then turned around to keep on walking.

"Kyouya!" I shouted. "Why do you always care about her? Why do you never even think of me? I'm here too, you know!" I was angry.

"Sorry, but I don't feel the need to help rude girls like you."

"I'm rude? Look at yourself, idiot!"

"You always stick your head into things, and you expect the world to revolve around you!" He snarled.

"Shut up! At least I'm nothing like you!"

"Why do you even care about what I do with her?"

I was speechless. "Excuse me? Have I not told you a million times that I love you? That I've been loving you for 10 years? Does everything I say just go through one ear and the other? I love you, damn it! She loves you too! I don't care anymore! I want to know your feelings?" I screamed.

"What?" He was slightly taken aback.

"I asked you who do you like! Who do you love? Me or her? Spit it out, shithead! I've waited so long for you and you don't even treat me like a girl! You didn't even pay attention to my feelings! Who do you like!?" I was crazy. I was rabid. I blurted everything out. But somehow it felt good. It was sort of relieving to let it all out. Now, all I had to wait for was his answer.

**Outsider's POV**

Saki poked Kaoru.

"What is it?" He spun around.

"Look at that." She pointed downwards, at a little clearing.

"Isn't that Kiyo, Kyouya and Yazuna?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, what are they doing?"

"Well it looks like Kiyo and Kyouya are fighting. Man, she looks scary."

"Wait, he said something. Oh my god! Kiyo's burst into tears!"

"What happened?"

"Um, Kiyo's crying, and Yazuna's just standing there.

"Look, Kyouya's hugging her!"

"Aw, he's hugging her while she's crying! Poor Yazuna, she must feel weird, just standing there all by herself."

"Hey, don't we look like we're stalking them?"

"Right. Let's give them some privacy." Saki smiled.

"What about us? Does that mean we don't need any privacy?"

"Kaoru, what are you-mmf…"

Two separate shadows. Both hugging. But they were so unlike. One was kissing, and one was comforting. The meanings in both of them were vastly different.

**A/N Now you'll have to wait for the epilogue! Haha, I'm so tired. Continuous chapter writing really destroys you. Be glad! This chapter is sort of short, and I don't know how long the epilogue will be. Tune in next chapter to see what his answer was! Bye for now, and I wish you a happy weekend!**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N I have a weird long speech at the bottom of the page, so read it only if you have time on your hands haha. This chapter is incredibly short. Also, if you've been reading this before I finished the story, you can look at the bottom A/N to find your name!**

**Now, please enjoy the very last chapter. The Epilogue!**

**Disclaimer: blah.**

Epilogue

_3 years later_

I silently dodged past all the people bustling about in that small chapel. Slipping past the idiot best man, I entered the groom's chamber. There he stood.

"Hey." I smiled.

"You look good." He said, not even surprised that I was there.

"You do too." We stared at each other for a while.

"So, I suppose you had a reason for seeking me out like this?"

"Yeah…" I laughed nervously. "It's just that… I still haven't understood why you would all fly to Canada and hold the wedding here. It's amazing."

"Of course we came; you're needed at this wedding, Kiyo." He tilted his head slightly. "But I'm sure you have something else to say."

"You know me too well, Kyouya." I shook my head. "I just can't believe that after all these crazy 13 years, I still love you."

"Well, you never were one to give up."

"Kyouya, I love you." I walked towards him, tears prickling my eyes. And he held me. He held me just like that day 3 years ago.

"I know." He lightly kissed my cheek.

"Get ready, everyone!" we heard someone call outside. Breaking off, I went to the door.

"See you in 5 minutes!" He just nodded and smiled. I quickly ran back to the other side of the chapel, and took my position.

The best man sat down at the piano. He softly played the wedding march. As I walked through the church, my breath caught in my throat. Ever since I had come back to Canada, the only contact I had with the people in Japan were phone calls and emails. Now, seeing them all here like this was so incredibly moving. I loved them all so much.

The ceremony just flew past my head. I was too mesmerized in all the people around me. I could look in any direction and see someone so very dear and important. God, I was so emotional today. I guess the saying that women are always emotional at weddings is true. Just look at Saki. She was crying like a baby in Kaoru's arms.

"You may now kiss the bride." The words instantly pulled me out of my daydream.

My heart soared as Kyouya leaned in.

It was everything I had imagined it to be. Kyouya and Yazuna's lips fit together perfectly as if they were parts of a puzzle. The air around them felt like it was saying "Finally."

As they walked down the aisle together, my heart filled with warmth. They looked ridiculously happy, almost to the extent of looking like fools. They stopped at the end of the aisle, and all the single women gathered behind them.

I didn't bother stepping up. As I saw Haruhi's eyes go wide with wonder when she caught the bouquet I laughed.

"Why didn't you want to get the bouquet?" Yazuna was suddenly beside me.

"I didn't feel like it." I shrugged.

"Three years, and you still haven't grown up." Yazuna laughed.

"Well, excuse me." I mocked anger.

"Hey, ugly witch!"

"Hey Natsu." I laughed, not even bothering to turn around.

"Don't ignore me, ugly!" He demanded.

"Fine." I turned around. "You don't look any different!" I exclaimed.

"I grew!" He pouted. Suddenly, I saw something in his eyes. Sadness. He had been crying. I remembered that Kyouya was also his first love.

"Natsu…"

"I'm fine." He smiled fakely. "Just be glad you actually got a rejection. I only found this in my mailbox one day." He waved a letter of invitation for the wedding in the air.

"Okay." He walked away. I watched him go; thinking of the day Kyouya had rejected me. I had completely broken down. Crying, almost wailing. Even after he had took me in his arms until I stopped crying, my soul felt torn apart. It was as if the 10 years I had spent on him was completely wasted, and the feelings I had developed over the years were ripped out at the drop of a word.

I was pretty miserable for a while. But after one 2-hour long phone call with Yazuna a week after I returned to Canada I started thinking less and less of it as the downfall of my life. In a month I had learned that it was actually my most precious memory.

"You feeling okay?" Yazuna asked.

"Yeah. But there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I still love him. A lot."

"I know." Her answer had been the exact same as Kyouya's. We hugged silently. Our feelings reached each other clearly.

"It was bittersweet, wasn't it? Your first love." She whispered softly.

"Yeah." I stepped out of her arms. "You should go. Your husband is waiting." I pointed at Kyouya across the room, eating wedding cake by himself.

"Okay." She smiled gently. After she left, I went outside. I needed to do something.

I took out his picture. The picture I had jumped off a 5-story building for, and got my leg amputated as a result.

Kissing his face, I closed my eyes and clutched the picture to my heart.

"I love you. I love you Kyouya."

Letting it go as a strong wind passed by, it floated away. I never saw it again. I waved goodbye at the direction it flew to.

Satisfied, I smiled. This time it was a genuine happy smile.

Whispering against the wind as my hair swished back and forth,

"That would be the 130000th time."

The End.

**A/N It's finished! I feel so sad! What am I going to do after school now? So, did you like it? I hope you had a great time reading this story, because I have had an absolute awesome time writing it for you guys. I seriously can't thank all of you readers enough; it's been amazing to see how many people liked this story compared to my other ones! **

**To new readers who're reading this when it's finished already, thank you!**

**To old readers who had to wait for the chapters, I love you, and thank you for continuously saying nice things and expressing your opinions! Oh, and ****akinaxxx****, good guess! You already knew the ending couple!**

**Now, I just simply have to honour all the supporters up to now. Thank you to ****sand-storm94****, ****ToonyTwilight****, ****Siriusly Demented 93****, ****Volcanic Monsoon****, ****patriot16****, ****Amaury****, ****I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010****, ****AngelHost19****, ****ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp****, ****nemo4lyf****, ****xXAznKittieLuvsTurtleXx****, ****lilypop8****, ****AnkeaEnkeli****, ****miki725****, ****avamaleki****, ****whatacatch'Donnie****, ****GreyLily****, ****silvrstreak****, ****B.D. Gerretson****, ****Kookie-chan****, ****SmartOotori****, ****RoonieBear1294****, ****Twilight Winter Rose****, ****KyouHaru****, ****jjnnrr****, ****Love Is Hard****, ****ivyslade****, ****hannaadi88****, ****freyasakura****, ****HaileyHavoc****, ****KittyPersona****, ****Morinozuka****, ****Kaeghlighn****, ****Simple Mina****, ****Miishoki**** and ****staryskies75****!  
**

**Now, I'm sure some people might think "Oh god, she's forgotten me." No I haven't! For the ones who were there since the day I started (around 2 weeks ago) I have a special list. I love you so much ****RandomChibiDemon-chan****, ****JustABlackRose****, ****iKawaiiAishiteru**** and to the one and only ****akinaxxx****!**

**These 2 weeks of writing **_**Stubborn Love**_** has been indescribable. The immense happiness I felt while reading the reviews are just beyond words.**

**One last thank you. Thank you everyone for everything.**

**Bye!**


End file.
